1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a method for fitting a vehicle body component to a body shell of a vehicle having side walls. The invention further relates to a bracket especially for use in this method.
2. Background Art
In modern vehicles exacting standards are required for precise locating of the vehicle body components in the vehicle body, since this serves to define a gap and fit pattern, which describes the gap spacing of vehicle body parts. In the assembled state, components such as headlamps, fenders, radiator grille, trunk lid and engine hood should form minimal and preferably parallel gaps with the least possible variations. Fitting steps are also subject to similarly exacting requirements. In fitting, therefore, the vehicle body part must be inserted very precisely into the body shell. Subsequent corrections are very expensive to make.
There is currently a trend toward modularization in automobile construction. Modularization involves the use of pre-assembled modular units being fabricated for later assembly with one another. This modularization may lead to any errors in shape/dimension of the components being compounded by virtue of the vehicle body parts pre-assembled to form the unit, which makes the fitting of these units whilst adhering to the gap and fit pattern substantially more difficult. One such unit, for example, is the front end of the vehicle, which may comprise the radiator frame, cooling assembly, engine hood lock, headlamps, and bumpers.
DE 42 16 606 A1 describes tangible reference points for the vehicle body parts, which build up a unified dimensional reference system and are used as neutral starting positions. Templates or gauges are intended to provide further fitting aids for fitted parts using these reference points. A comparatively high equipment outlay is therefore necessary. U.S. Pat. No. 7,143,494 B2 proposes an elaborate method for setting reference points for the vehicle body components on the previously plotted body shell, which take account of dimensional variations in the manufacture and welding of the body shell and which are sensed by sensors for the fitting of vehicle body parts.